Lucian Knight CP (Beyond)
Captain Lucian Knight is a well respected name and face within Starfleet security. Once the head guard to the President in residential security, he resigned after being hurt in the line of duty and briefly served as a consultant on the USS Annapolis before moving to Alpha Centuri and start a vineyard. When he reacquainted with the love of his life, his alternate personality Luke, moved their vineyard to Oak Creek, Wisconsin and rebuilt up the land over the bunker where he was first infected with the Parvime Virus. Background Information Lucian is the only child between Jonathan Knight and Elaine Walker. His parents never got married but had been long time friends/lovers. When his mother got pregnant with him, they discussed getting married but ultimately decided to just co-parent. Two years later, his father met his first wife Meredith and married her. Shortly after, they had a son Nathaniel Knight. His mother continued on as a single parent even after a whirlwind affair with a man named Victor Price (2335) in 2365. She got pregnant and Lucians half-sister Brooke Price but the two never married. With his mother having main custody he lived with her and his half-sister Brooke for the larger part of his life. Lucian would visit with the Knights twice a month and around special holidays. He has a strong relationship with both younger half-siblings. In January 2402, he was injected with the Parvime Virus which left him with a heightened sense of smell, taste, sound and strength. He became more primal, with a focus on an increased libido and interest in female partners. In his course of treatment, Lucian coped with the new side effects by developing a secondary personality named Luke. In general, Lucian is as he always was before the the attack, while Luke embodies all the primal emotions and feelings created from the virus. In 2405, Luke was brought back to the surface intentionally by Theresa but this time was able to take more control. Keeping Ressa as a prisoner in his home, he impregnated her. When he finally got his wish of being a father, Luke tried to give control back Lucian but Lucian relented, feeling overwhelmed. Luke has since remained in control. During this time, Lucian and Luke's personalities began to merge into one. Personal Life While into sports when in highschool, Lucian tended to be more quiet, not always having to be in the limelight. Being a jock had its advantages and he had several female partners leading up to and all throughout Academy. Despite being previously married, Lucian has increasingly realized he has a penchant for men and is actually a bisexual, with a preferential lean towards men; however he is open to dating females. Theresa Greenwood (2396-2402; 2405-Current): Meeting as Theresa's personal guard, they got closer through a series of attacks on Ressa, making him her protector. In 2402 when he was injected with the Parvime Virus, he became imprinted on her. Taking her virginity while under the influence of the virus, even after being cured, he realized he had an emotional and possessive attachment. With her parents worried about their connection, they were no longer allowed to associate. In general, his alternate personality Luke has imprinted on Theresa and considers her his mate. After exposure therapy to try and mend their relationship, the two's primal instincts towards the other lessened and have become more platonic. When Ressa turned 18, she made a point to seek Lucian out and the two got back together. Bringing out Luke, things quickly got out of hand as he kept her prisoner to impregnate her. Since, she was able to better communicate, keeping the baby and working on a family with Luke in hopes Lucian could be happy with his future and life. Previous Spouse(s) Retta Josal Lucian met his ex-wife, Retta Josal, while on board the USS Confederation. She was the First Officer and quite a few years older than him. Having an instant connection and common drives, they had a strong attraction. After three years of dating, she proposed to him and they were married in 2386. They remained together for five years until Josal was given her own ship, the USS Annapolis. With the increased responsibilities and continuously diverging career goals, the two later divorced in 2392. Ten years later, with Lucian's job no longer a concern, Josal asked him to marry her again so she could help him over come his demons involving the Parvime virus. Lucian accepted and moved onto the USS Annapolis until Retta got pregnant with another officers baby during a brief break, prompting them to finally separate once and for all. Children Lucian has one child with Theresa named TBA Knight. Starfleet Academy Serving as a cadet from 2376-2380, graduating with a degree in security/defense, specializing in defensive techniques. He was a member of Red Squad beginning in his second year where he was a general officer before he became Chief of Security in 2378-2379 and then graduated as second in command during his last year. Military Career Upon graduating in 2380, Lucian served three years on Deep Space Nine as a security officer on the station. In 2383 he transferred to the USS Confederation, having been recommended by Bajoran First Officer Ressa Josal (who would later become his wife). He remained there for nine years before he was offered a position aboard the USS Apollo. Given his recent divorce, he took this chance to show his abilities away from a command structure that included his wife. He soon became a guard to the Greenwood family, specifically Theresa Greenwood. After protecting her against a Syndicate attack they became very close. In 2402, he was injected with the Parvime Virus that left him with an irrational attachment to Theresa as his mate. He went on leave in 2402 to recover. Lucian received the Purple Star and the Medal of Valour, but later went on leave due to injuries. He eventually went onto the USS Annapolis as a consultant and personal mentor to Samantha Elbrunne. When the Annapolis blew up in early 2403, he eventually left back to Earth and currently remains resigned from Starfleet to work on his vineyards. Rank History: Ensign:N/A ** Lt. JG: 2380-2381 ** Lieutenant: 2381-2386 ** Lt. Commander: 2386-2390 ** Commander 2390-2397 ** Captain: 2397-2403 ** Resigned: 2403-Current. 1 Lucian Knight CP (Beyond) Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Security/Law Category:Starfleet Category:Beyond ST Deep Space 9 Category:First Generation Category:USS Annapolis Category:CP Double Profile Category:April Category:2359 Category:All Characters